inFAMOUS IV
by Angelswag24
Summary: In the far future after the good ending of Infamous second son a new threat rises called the Anti Conduit Force. A Boy named Jonathen now has to defeat them and save all the good Conduits But with a little help from your Oc's. I need Oc's the first one's will be main characters. Summary kinda sucks. 1st chapter is short cause i need oc's


** Jon: Hay guys im back with a infamous second son fanfic this takes lace in the far future where every things high tech and after the good ending so here are the details you need for a oc the first oc's that are sent in will be main characters so here's what you need.**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**First name:**

**Last name:**

**Skin color:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Eye color:**

**clothes:**

**Power:**

**Weapon****:**

**Weakness:**

**Strengths:**

**Bio: **

**So that's all you need hope you enjoy.**

So my name is Jonathen Lara i was a none conduit till one day that all change. Im 18, I have black shaggy hair( go to google images to get a visual of the hair but just put in shaggy hair then imagine it black.), dark brown eyes, pale skin, a dark red hoodie closed hood down and sleeves down, black jeans, and dark red and black converse. I live by myself i finished high school a little while ago, im the middle child i have two brothers, my little one is a athlete, my older one is the cool one, and me im the weird one im a artist, crazy, kind, and have adhd. I live in Washington DC there is alot of conduits here. So lets go into why im a conduit now.

It was 9:30 pm i was walking to a drug store to get some soda, that's when it happened. I walked into the drug store and got some orange soda because i absolutely love it but not as much as french fries. i went to the cash register to pay." That will be $2.10 please." The man said. i gave him the money then walked outside. Then a fire bolt hit a nearby car exploding it. A conduit then jumped down from a building. It was a girl she looked 18, she had dark brown hair in a pony tail, dark brown eyes, a black tang top with a vulture skull on the back, black jean short, and black leather boots. The cops soon came." THERE SHE IS." Shouted one of the cops. She then grabbed onto my neck getting behind me using me as a human shield." Get back or this boy gets it." She said. I then tired to get her grip off me. That's when it happened. I grabbed onto her hand then images started to flask rapidly, then everything went black.

I then slowly opened my eyes, it looked like we were in a destroyed museum, there were holes through the ceiling so the moon light gave me some light to see. I then noticed the girl was there to. I then started to get up but then i realized small fire started to surround me. I then realized what was happening." You what did you do to me?" I said." ME ITS WHAT YOU DID." She said." IM A CONDUIT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU." I said angry." Its not my fault your one." " ILL KILL YOU!" I said running to her. I grabbed a tomahawk in a near by Indian display. It then turned into a flaming tomahawk, i charged at her but then we made hand contact again. This time the images we slowly and i heard her voice talking.

**BOLD MEANS IN A PERSONS MIND**

**My name is Sarah Lamb, I was a regular girl, well with powers, but i hid them well. That was till my graduation from high school. At the graduation a bunch of boys from the football team started teasing me. Then after the graduation there was a party the same boys were there, They then embarrassed me in front of everyone. They all laughed at me, that's when i had enough. I burned the house down where the party was and had payback on the boys that embarrassed me. Then the cops came took me away to this island in Washington dc, it was owned by this group called anti conduit force. They put these kind of silver bracelets on everyone that disabled there powers, Today i escaped i thought i was free but the cops were on my trail so i had to do the only thing i know how to do. Destroy everything in my reach.**

I slowly then woke up again from what just happened. I just went into her mind! " So now you know me i saw you poking through my head, now if you excuse me ill see you later." She said then running out of the museum. Everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital hearing two people having a conversation in my room. One was a doctor and the other person was my friend Ray. He was Philipeno and 18, He had black comed forward hair, between tanned and black skin, black tinted glasses, dark brown eyes, a blue t shirt with a silver star, bluejeans shorts, and blue and silver shoes. " So he's a conduit now?" Ray said." Yes we dont know how but we think it is the same story of what happened to Delsin." The doctor said." So he has the same power as him where he absorbes powers?" Ray said. " Yes." The doctor said. " WAIT WHAT!" I Said sitting up in my bed.

**Jon: Sorry this was short i need oc's to continue so please send some in leave it in the comments or pm me so send them in and ill see you next time.**


End file.
